Rainbow Toe Socks
by Red-Moon-Fairy
Summary: Sleepovers. School. Boys. Heartbreak. This is what high school is all about.
1. Intro

**Title: **Rainbow Toe Socks.  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>I. Kind of like a intro-thing. Next chapter starts the story.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you do when you fall for someone?<strong>

_You pray they catch you._

**What do you do what you fall for someone you know you shouldn't?**

_You make sure you know where the first aid kit is._

xoxoxo_  
><em>

I fell for him and I fell hard. I know it was the most stupid thing I've ever done but I couldn't help myself. I thought maybe, just maybe, what everyone said about him was wrong.

_'He's a bully. He wont care about you or your feelings. He's just a man-whore.'_

But the way he treated me, I thought maybe he had changed for me. The way he was kind and caring. The way he would hide me under his jacket if we got caught in the rain. I guess, deep down, I knew it was to go to be true. So now I get to spend a lot of time fixing my broken heart. A lot of time with my first aid kit which consists of chocolate, tissues and sappy romance movies.

* * *

><p>Silver was the school's <em>'Bad Boy'<em>. He's always be doing something disruptive. It ranged from locking the teachers out of classroom's to turning all the desk's in a classroom around to face the back wall and, his personal favourite, pulling the fire alarm and causing the sprinklers on the roof to start spraying water everywhere. The principal had tried to get him expelled many times but Silver's father, Giovanni, was the owner of the company that put a lot of funding into the school.

_"First, you have no proof my boy did any of these things you mentioned. And second, if he's gone then I might accidentally forget to fund this school some money for a few months."_

Silver had been called, by most of the students and teachers, the spawn of the devil. He could be. With his red hair and silver eyes that were almost always in a death glare. No one would dare cross him. Unless ofcourse they had a death wish. Many of the girls in the school thought he was the most sexy boys there. Most had a crush on him. They fell for the _'Bad Boy' _as most girls will do in their life. The boys however, either hated him or wanted to be like him. Even most of the students in Grade 12, who were 2 years older than him, were either afraid of him or hated him.

* * *

><p><strong>Another multi-chapter fic. ^_^<strong>

**I have been having serious writers block and something finally came to me so I must write it.**

**Although I hate the way I started this. The chapters to come will be in Kotone's/Lyra's POV. I'm gonna stick with Kotone. I don't really like the name Lyra.**

**Anywhoo... Don't ask about the title cause I don't even know what it means.  
><strong>


	2. Wannabe

**Title: **Rainbow Toe Socks**  
>Chapter 1: <strong>Wannabe**  
><strong>

**AN: **Characters in this chapter.. so you don't get confused. (cause I confused myself writing this) Crystal, Kotone, Blue, Dawn, Misty, White.  
>More kinda-time jumps. *shot. I just need to get the little ideas out of my head before I get to the good parts.<p>

* * *

><p>It's the second last day of Christmas holidays. What better way to celebrate than have a massive sleepover party with all your best girl friends. It's going to be awesome.<p>

_"Kotone! Make sure you go out a buy food!"_

Well it would be awesome if my sister, Crystal, and her friends wern't joining in on _my _party. But I had no choice. Our parents are away and the only way I was allowed to have this was if Crystal could bring her friends aswell.

I look over at the clock on the wall. 12:45. Well Dawn said she'd be getting here around 1. I better get out of my pyjama's and run to the store.

As much as I love Christmas, I hate the heat that comes with it. I wish I lived on the other side of the world where it snowed on Christmas day. Waking up to a Winter Wonderland is my dream. Everyone waking up and playing in the snow all day then coming inside to warm-up by the fire while drinking hot chocolate. It would be perfect.

After I've thrown on as little clothes as possible, a singlet and short shorts, I slip on my shoes and grab my wallet as I'm walking out the door. The store is only a few minutes away if I run.

xXx

I make it back home at 12:55. After dropping the shopping backs in the kitchen I start working on bringing blankets, sleeping bags and pillows downstairs.

_Ding Doooong!_

The sound of the door bell rings throughout the house. I'm halfway down the stairs with a tower of pillows in my arms so tall I can't see over them. "Cyrstal! Can you get that?"

Cyrstal doesn't answer me.

Fine. I'll do it myself. I drop the pillows on the couch and open the door. Dawn is standing there with a sleepover bag and another bag that looks like it's full of lollies and chips.

"Hiiii~!" She cheers and tries to give me a hug but can't because of the bags in her arms. She looks around the room and notices that I've gotten nothing ready. "Need some help?" I nod. She places the bag with the food on the kitchen table and throws her bag into the corner of the loungeroom. Together we spread out blankets and put pillows in order. Even though we both know they will probably end up scattered randomly throughout the room later tonight.

Crystal finally leaves her room and comes down stairs. She's carrying her CD playing and a bag of CD's. She says a quick 'Hello' to Dawn and set her CD player on the small table at the end of the couch. After she's plugged it in, she goes into the kitchen. I can hear bags being moved around and the sounds on chips and lollies being poured into bowls.

By the time me and Dawn finish setting up the room it's 1:30. The door bell rings as the first of the guest start to arrive. By 2:00 both mine and Crystal's friends are all here.

xXx

The sun has started to set. The house is filled with a bright orange colour. Everyone is having a great time. Crystal's friends and mine are getting along. We're all sitting in the loungeroom talking and eating lollies. Someone makes the suggestion of playing SingStar and everyone agrees.

"Since it's Kotone's house, I think she should go first." White said and everyone agreed. Misty and Blue started setting up the game.

"I hate you." I told White.

"Love you too." She smiled and laughed.

Personally I hate SingStar. Well not the game. Just my singing voice. I watched the TV screen as Misty scrolled through the songs. She stopped on a certain song and everyone started cheering for me to sing it. Misty passed me the microphone and made a mini-announcment.

"And here tonight, for one night only. Kotone singing Wannabe by the Spice Girls." Everyone in the room started cheering. The song started playing.

_"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want."_

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want." Dawn and White sung as I sung the line aswell.

_"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want."_

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want." Misty joined in aswell on this line.

_"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna-"_

"-really really really wanna zigazig ah." Everyone ended up singing. In the end we all sung the song.

7:45. We finished all the songs on SingStar. Crystal disappeared into the kitchen to order Pizza. We all sat in the loungeroom yelling to her different types of Pizza that we wanted. In the end she ordered one Meat Pizza, one Cheese Pizza and one with everything one it.

~10 minutes later~

_Ding Dooooong!_

"Pizza's here!" Dawn called. She was in full-hyper mode. She'd eaten the most sugar out of all of us. White and Misty rolled out of the way as Dawn jumped up and ran to the door. I jumped up after her and made my way to the door. I grabbed my wallet off the table by to door so I could pay the delivery boy.

Dawn flung the door open, suprising the delivery boy. "Hey! N~!" She squeeled. "Guys! It's N!" She turned to call back to the group sitting in the loungeroom who all fell over laughing, all but White who tried to hide her face. Dawn was crazy when she was hyper. Even more crazy then normal. She'd switched between happy to depressed then to bouncing-off-the-wall-full-of-energy in split seconds.

I ushered Dawn away from the door. "Sorry about her. What do I owe you?"

"$15." He replied. I payed N and walked back over to the group.

xXx

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Pash or Tourture?" Blue asked Crystal.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

"That is such a cliche question."

"Just answer it."

"A guy." Crystal started to blush. She told me about her crush, well I figured it out, and she thought it was really embarrassing to like someone younger than she was. He was only 2 months younger but she still thought it was embarrassing .

"Is it Green?" Dawn asked. She had finally calmed down.

"No."

"Red?" Misty asked.

"Nope."

"Umm... Gold?" White asked. Crystal went silent.

"It is! Highfive!" Blue cheered and higfived White.

"Whatever. Mine turn." Crystal interupted the gossip going around. "Umm... White. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Pash or Torture?"

"Double Dare. I choose Misty." Misty sighed.

"I dare you to... Go outside and do a rain dance!"

"Oh god." Misty and White stood up and walked out the front door. Everyone else rushed tot he windows and watched the pair dance around like monkies. Blue pulled out her mobile phone to record them dancing. It became even funnier when a few of the neighbours came outside to watch. After a few minutes of humiliating themselves, the pair came inside.

"I hate you. You know that, Crystal." Misty told her friend. She just smiled back.

"My turn? Okay. Umm... Dawn. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Pash or Torture?" Asked White

"Dare."

"I dare you to... Kiss Kotone." Everyone in the room made a 'oooooooohhhhhh' sound and looked between me and her.

"Okay." Dawn shrugged then stood up and pulled me up. We did, what we've had to do many times, a stage kiss. But the others in the room couldn't tell that it was completely fake. Whenever we played Truth or Dare with guys they'd always make us two kiss. So we figured out how to Stage Kiss and people fall for it everytime. Dawn and I sat back down in our spots. Everyone just stared for a second before clicking back into reality. We continued playing until we ran out of ideas for questions and dares.

xXx

_Beep beep beep beep beep!_

Someone's phone alarm was going off. It was loud and woke all of us up. None of us could find the phone. It was burried somewhere until all the blankets, pillows and scattered lollie wrappers. In the end we just let it ring out and decided to get up. It was now the last day of school holidays and now of us we ready for first day back tomorrow.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. 8:15am. Everyone started so get their stuff together. 8:30 everyone left. We said our 'Goodbyes' and our 'See you tomorrows'.

Crystal and I walked back into the house. We looked at the mess in the loungeroom and to each other. We'd have to get this clean before Mum and Dad got home tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Gahh... Okay. Now that's out my head. Time to start serious work on the good parts.<strong>

**Review and I'll give you a cookie~!**

**Flames welcome. I can roast my marshmellows on them. :)  
><strong>

**I'll try and update this either later tonight or tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	3. Again

**Title: **Rainbow Toe Socks**  
>Chapter 3: <strong>Again**  
>AN: <strong>I'm going try and be more serious in these next/future chapters. I have a problem when writing and the story will just go off into random-crack. It takes so much editing and re-reading to fix so if I do slip up and the story goes random-crack for a bit. I'm sorry! Anywhoo... On with the story.

* * *

><p><em>Beep beep beep!<em>

I can hear Crystal's alarm clock going off in the next room. I pull my pillow over my head in an attempt to block out the ringing. Why does she has to set her alarm for 6 in the morning_? _School doesn't start until 8:30 and it's only a 10 minute walk away so she could wake up at 8 and still make it there. I don't get her sometimes.

Eugh. Well now I'm awake. Might as well get up and get ready.

I grab my school uniform, which consists of a plain white blouse and a dark brown skirt, from my closet as well as some clean underwear and make my way to the bathroom. After a quick shower I get changed and head downstairs. Mum has already started breakfast. A simple bacon and eggs with orange juice. Dad has already left for work so Mum, Crystal and I eat breakfast together. Our conversation consists of 3 topics. One, Crystal's final year of school. Two, what should we do to celebrate Crystal's final year of school. And third, if this is the year we should get a pet.

Mum and Crystal go off into their little world of graduation planning, formal planning and schoolies planning. (*1) It gets so annoying when they get like this. I finish my breakfast as fast as I can and head back upstairs to pack my backpack.

I grab my new timetable off my desk. I have Art, English, Math and Drama today. I shove the appropriate books in my backpack along with my new fluro-pink pencil case. My phone buzzes on my bed side table. New message from Dawn telling me she's standing outside. I look at myself in the mirror. Good enough. I race downstairs and say a quick 'Good Bye' to my mum then race outside to meet Dawn.

xXx

"You do know you can knock and come in." I tell her as we walk to school.

"I know."

"So why don't you?"

"Because."

I sigh. I'll probably never understand her way of thinking.

After a few street, White catches up with us.

"So White. Wanna tell us why you tried to hide when N delivered the pizza's the other night?" I ask.

"What! How did I miss this?" Dawn asks surprised. She sounds like she just missed the most important news in the world.

"It was during your sugar-hyper moment." I tell her.

"Well... um... no reason." White blushes.

"Sure." Dawn reposonds sarcastically. From her reaction we can tell that she likes him. She can tell by the look on our face's that we know.

We continue to tease White about N as we walk.

We make it to school a few minutes before the bell. White uses this time to check what Form Class she'll be in this year. Dawn and I found out on the last day of school last year. This year we'll be in the same class again.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The bell echoes throughout the school. It signals the start of Form. Dawn and I walk towards our new class for the year. Once at the room, we stand at the back trying to find two desks together. We can't but there is one in front of the other. That'll do. We head over and sit at them. Dawn sits at the desk in front of mine. Next to her is a short black haired boy who I think is named Ash. He's got his head down and randomly drawing on a piece of scrap paper.

Dawn turns around to talk to me. She tries to hold back a laugh by covering her mouth with her hand and turns back to face the front of the room.

"What?" I ask but she doesn't respond.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. It's a text message from Dawn. Why she couldn't just say whatever it is, I don't know.

'Did you not see who you're sitting next to?'

I turn to see the boy next to me. Straight away I can tell who it is, just from the red hair. Out of all the seats in the class why'd I get stuck next to Silver? As if he can tell I'm looking, he turns and looks at me. I stare straight into his eyes. I never noticed before but they were gray. He has no expression on his face so I don't know how to react.

The teacher drops their books on the front desk and breaks my concentration. I break eye contact and look towards the front of the room. The teacher hands a piece of paper with boxes on it to someone in the front row. The paper goes around the room and we all write our names in the boxes the match where we are sitting.

After that the teacher introduces himself as Mr Oak then takes roll call. The bell rings shortly after he finishes and everyone gets up to move to their first class. Dawn and I hang back until everyone leaves so we can talk.

"Don't say anything." I can already tell she wants to say something sarcastic.

"Wasn't gonna." She hides a laugh.

"Eugh. Why him? He's so much trouble." I say as we leave the room and head down the hall towards our first class.

"Maybe it's destiny. You start off as enemies then you tame his bad side and fall in love." Dawn makes kissy noises at me.

"Maybe it's not. It's just bad luck." I say as we reach the door to our first class, Art.

* * *

><p><strong>(*1) For all you people who don't know:<br>Formal: Prom. End of High School Dance. ect.  
>Schoolies: When us Grade 12-ers graduate then go to the beach and party for a week.<br>**

**Review please. It makes me feel loved.  
><strong>


End file.
